


Kiss Me (Good Bye)

by artificial_ink



Series: Leaving Through The Window [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Clint is constantly wondering if he's getting lucky, F/M, Feelings, I wanted to name this fic after so many Tegan & Sara songs, Introducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Natasha deal with the boys listening in on Pepper's slumber party. Set right after Girls Are From Venus, Boys From Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (Good Bye)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I peaced out for a while. Thanks to all the comments I didn't get to answering. Don't want to spoil the ending so I'll just wait for your reactions. *wink*  
> Also on that note, I do have other fics in this verse planned. They also include Loki, which I'm really excited about. 
> 
> Completely different note, for those who read my pirate fics. I'm a little tempted to write a few more with perhaps Tony's dream etc. Any ideas to help me? Just sayin'
> 
> Okay, back to teen Avengers.

When Clint walked Darcy to his car for their date, he could feel the eyes of her father burning onto his back. He resisted the itch of his fingers that wanted to reach out and take her hand but was relived when Darcy took the initiative herself and laced her fingers with his. Still, he grew nervous at the many ways her dad was probably thinking about murdering him as Darcy stepped closer so that their hips bumped. Looking down to the ground, Clint noticed Darcy's heels for the first time. They were pink with a sort of grey lace overlay on them and had a pink bow. They certainly gave her a height advantage and Clint would have wondered how she walked in them if he wasn't thinking about the conversation he overheard last night. He couldn't  wait to see her underwear.

"I like your shoes," Clint said when they reached the car sitting in the Romanoffs' driveway. 

"Thanks," beamed Darcy and Clint was a little proud of himself when she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck for a deep kiss. Even though Mr. Lewis could still seem them at this spot, by the time Darcy had stuck her tongue in his mouth, Clint found he didn't care anymore about what an overprotective father thought about him or the weird taste of her lipstick. When they broke apart, Darcy pressed another kiss on the corner of his mouth. She smiled cheekily, lipstick smeared and faded. By the time Clint shook off his daze, Darcy opened the passenger door and hopped into the car. She made quite the point, Clint decided before running to the driver's side. 

"I got them today with Pepper. Well, she actually bought them for me," Darcy started to explain when Clint turned on the engine, pausing when he noticed the wipe she was handing him. A quick look in the rear view mirror and he noticed the lipstick stains on his face. 

"Hm? Oh, that's nice of her," Clint noted, cleaning up and wondering if Pepper buying other people shoes was a sign she was feeling better about the whole Tony situation or even worse. 

"Yeah, she said it was a thanks for letting her rant to me about Tony the whole ride over to the mall." 

"What did Tony do this time?" asked Clint carefully, choosing to focus intently on driving in hopes that it would somehow make him seem less guilty. 

"Apparently, he put some microphone in a teddy bear so he could listen in on her."

"Really? That's...low. Even for Stark."

"Yeah. You'd think if he wanted to know new stuff about her, he'd just ask."

"Yeah," Clint nodded, seeing Darcy stare at him suspiciously from the corner of his eye.  

"Oh god, you were there too weren't you?" 

"What? I-uh...no. I mean...yeah. Sorry," sighed Clint, deciding lying probably wasn't the best option if he wanted to keep the chances up for sex. 

"I can't believe you were there," Darcy said, mortification in her voice.

"I swear, I didn't know he was going to do that. I went over thinking we were just gonna to play video games. He sprung that whole thing on everyone."

" _Everyone_? Who else was there?" 

"Um," Clint swallowed uncomfortably. God. He _was_ a snitch. "Bucky, Steve and Bruce."

"So they all...know about the underwear. And...the birth control and about everything else?" Asked Darcy, voice getting smaller.

"Yeah but it's not a big deal. I mean. They thought the birth control was cool," said Clint in forced excitement, the look on Darcy's face let him know that was probably one of the worst things he could say. The moment he saw an empty driveway, he slowed down and pulled into it, turning off the car so he could face Darcy. 

"Shit...fuck, I'm sorry Darcy. I know it was a shitty thing to do. I-I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I promise I won't do anything like that again," swore Clint, he had taken Darcy's hand in his own and laced their fingers together when she looked away. For a few moments, Clint sat uncomfortably, waiting for Darcy to answer. 

"I guess I can't blame you for listening. I mean. I think us girls would listen in on you guys if we got the chance." 

"So forgiven?" Tried Clint hopefully.

"Yeah," nodded Darcy, looking back at Clint with a shy smile. "So, I guess you...know about my dream." 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Great," sighed Darcy. "My boyfriend knows I dreamt about him in a purple dress."

"If it makes you feel any better, the guys were raggin' on me for saying I had a fantasy of you being Maid Marion and me being Robin Hood." 

"Really? You're so obvious." Darcy started to giggle before pulling Clint towards her for a kiss. She had only meant for it to be a quick kiss but soon they started to make out and Clint's hand started to wander up Darcy's dress. Once he started to tug on strap of her thong, Darcy pushed him a way. 

"No, we can't. We're gonna be late for the movie and my dad's gonna check for ticket stubs and quiz us on the plot later." Darcy reasoned and Clint couldn't help his pout. "Also, I think someone's watching us out of their window and might call the cops if we have sex." 

"Okay, all good points. I'll take you to the movies," conceded Clint with a disappointed tone. Rather than having pity for his blue balls, Darcy rolled her eyes. By the time they hit the highway, Darcy had turned on the radio and they sat in comfortable silence with only music as background. Suddenly, when Clint reached the exit, Darcy spoke up.

"My parents are gonna be gone for a few hours tomorrow. Do you wanna to come over?" Darcy asked bluntly.

'What? Yeah, of course. What time?" He was a little more interested now on what they may be doing later. The way Darcy bit her lip made it clear to Clint that even if he didn't get lucky tonight, tomorrow was a definite yes.

"Eleven. They're redecorating the new guest room and going to Home Depot to look at paint and shelves. It'll take them awhile. They're already fighting about colours." 

"Sure. I'll be there." 

"Good." 

"So...this mean I'm not gettin' any tonight?" Clint half joked. Honestly, he'd settle for more under the skirt action if he had to. 

"If you have to ask then it's probably a no," Darcy teased, laughing at his frown. They fell into another comfortable lull until the movie theatre was finally in sight. "Just so you know, I went to the Renfair last year. Got a nice dress from it."

"Really?" Clint asked, taking a quick look at her coy expression with a raised brow. 

"Yeah. So don't be late tomorrow." 

"Don't need to tell me twice," assured Clint, unable to stop the huge grin filling his face. He might not get as lucky as he hoped tonight but it'll be worth the wait.   

 

**> ~~~~< **

 

When Natasha found Bucky leaning against his car at the end of her judo lesson and no parents in sight to pick her up, she decided she'd punch Clint later for taking the car that night. Shifting her bag higher on her shoulder, Natasha sighed and walked towards him. 

"Hey, had fun busting heads?" Bucky asked, meeting Natasha half way. She suddenly noticed that he was hiding something behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I went over to your place but your mom said you were at judo. I offered to pick you up when she said Clint took the car."

"Thanks," Natasha said, for some reason feeling a little awkward waiting in the parking lot. She thought back to the night before and the realisation that Tony Stark was listening in on the girls. If Bucky wasn't there, then it was possible Stark had snitched and told him about her decision to break up with him. While she was still considering it, she didn't want Bucky to know and dwell on it. Also, she wasn't entirely sure what he would do about it.   

"I thought we could hang out a bit. I mean, unless you want a shower. Or...we could do both and shower together," Bucky offered with an eyebrow waggle and Natasha rolled her eyes. Apparently, he decided to act the same as he always did. Though he didn't even try to cope a feel so that was a little different. Maybe he didn't know. 

"I'll pass on that. Come on, take me home." 

"Wait," asked Bucky, quickly following after Natasha. 

"What?"

"Uh...so I was thinking, I mean, I know things have been a little rough lately so I thought maybe. Well, here," he stumbled before just lifting up the object he'd been hiding behind his back. Natasha turned around and stood still for a moment as she looked at the brown teddy bear wearing a tiny soccer uniform and tiny little aviator glasses. She was actually speechless. Bucky wasn't much of a presents guy. Normally when Bucky screwed up, he tried to win her back with his excuses and attempts at charm. The most that he bought her was flowers and dinner (and condoms on occasion) but never a stuffed animal. She wasn't a big fan of them and neither was he. Though now after last night, Natasha had even more reason to not like teddy bears.  

"What's that?" asked Natasha. 

"I call him Bucky Bear," shrugged Bucky, holding the bear out until she took it. 

"The glasses are a nice touch. I didn't even know they sold teddy bear aviators."

"It's a niche market."

Out of paranoia, Natasha squeezed the middle of the bear to see if there was a listening device. She was shocked when, in Bucky's voice, the bear told Natasha it loved her. Looking with wide eyes at Bucky, she saw a bit of mirth in his and suddenly things snapped into place.

"You were there last night, weren't you?"

"Where?" he went for innocence but Natasha saw right through it.

"I know Stark and I know he likes to have an audience for his stupidity."

"Fine," Bucky gave up, letting his agitation shine through. "I don't understand why you suddenly think it's better to break up. You didn't even take time to talk to me about it. You're supposed to work through problems in relationships." 

"And you're supposed to not cheat on me every chance you get," Natasha shot back angrily, heading over to the passenger seat of his shitty car because even though she knew this was about to get ugly, she still needed a ride home. 

"I don't cheat on you every chance-" Bucky began, walking to the driver's side and unlocking the car. 

"How selective is your memory?" she asked, punctuating the question with a loud slam of the door. She waited for him to take a seat so she could continue. "You are the most selfish, arrogant and immature person I know. I don't know why I even went out with you in the first place." 

"Because I'm roguishly sexy like James Dean?" Bucky offered with an angry smirk. 

"You can go fuck yourself." 

"I'd rather fuck you," said Bucky, matching her shout in volume and starting the car. He tried the engine a few times though and grew angrier each time the engine refused to start up. "Mother fucker!"  

"Make up your mind, who'd you rather fuck? Me or your mother?"

"Not the time Nat!" 

"Exactly!" Natasha pointed out, upset that she was almost screeching. Suddenly, Bucky deflated and stared straight ahead. He stayed silent for about ten seconds, starting to worry Natasha. 

"I don't want you to break up with me," Bucky admitted softly. He turned to look at her and Natasha was thrown by the look of fear in his eyes. It took her a few moments before she could find her voice. 

"I've been waiting for you to grow up and you just break my heart over and over again," explained Natasha, trying to keep her voice steady. "It hurts Bucky. It really hurts when you mess around with other girls. It makes me feel like I'm nothing to you." 

"But you're everything to me," Bucky swore. 

"You have a funny way of showing it," Natasha said bitterly. They sat in silence for a minute until she decided to break it. "I don't think we should see each other any more."   

"Nat- please. I can change-"

"But that's the thing. You can't," interrupted Natasha and Bucky knew he had no funny come back this time. No way to diffuse the tension. A part of him knew it was the truth and that's what stung the most. 

"Can we...I don't know. Be friends or something?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Natasha  admitted, causing Bucky to look forward grimly. "Here, you can have the bear. Maybe get a refund."

"No, keep it," Bucky mumbled, turning the key one more time and finally getting his car to start up. They sat in silence as he drove her home, not even bothering to say goodbye to one another. When Natasha finally closed the front door behind her, she wiped away a single tear and willed her self to not cry, unaware that Bucky was doing the same outside. 

 


End file.
